Cherish these moments number 2 oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Second in the Cherish these moments series. These moments were meant to be cherished. Chloe/Winchester family.


Cherish these moments #2

Verse: crossover Smallville/Supernatural

Genre: Family/fluff

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dean/Chloe, Sam/Chloe friendship

Song: It is what it is by Lifehouse

* * *

><p><em>ChloeDean- chilling _

Night like these were rare for them; ever since the end of the world started, it was hard to switch off that part of their brains.

It was hard for those looks to be sent to each other; knowing what was intended for them. But when those moments came, the moments where they weren't facing hell and they could just be for the night.

Dean Winchester couldn't deny that these moments, rare as they were, were something he looked forward to. His brother didn't look like he had the world on his shoulders, wasn't scanning the Obits for a new job, he was just reading or laughing as he scanned the internet for something funny. Chloe Sullivan was spread out on the bed, her laptop resting comfortably beside her or her phone against her ear, a smile playing across her features as she spoke a mile a minute to Lois or vice verse. She wasn't worrying if either brother would go off the deep end.

She didn't have to worry about scaring the pair to death after she used her powers, didn't have to worry about how Dean and Sam would both get over protective of her. Dean had pointed these out to them one night only to have Chloe and Sam to turn into _girls _and declare it was like a slumber party.

The only ones having a slumber party would be him and Chloe and there would of course be less clothes involved.

But they didn't laugh at him and he decided that chilling out with his brother and girlfriend was a good thing. Sometimes better then riding in the Impala.

It hadn't been easier for any of them. Chloe had come into their lives at the worst possible time; for any of them. Dean was reeling from his deal and time spent in hell, Sam was dealing his guilt and Chloe was dealing with giving up everything she knew because she wanted to fight evil and not hurt those she loved. Dean wouldn't accept her at first, told her to go hell a few times and even Sam told her that being with them would only get her killed.

And she might have parted ways with them in one town only to run in to them in the next one. After a few months of this, Chloe finally chewed them out and told them that it would be so much easier if they just team up. Dean still told her to go to hell but Sammy started to agree with her, leaving her a few clues and then suddenly she was with them.

Bugging Dean to let her out on a hunt with them, listening to Sam rant about everything and not once telling him anything she couldn't back up. She even phoned Bobby a few times when either one was being unreasonable and when Cas showed up she got him smiling like a fool.

Dean wouldn't admit it out loud but Chloe did make life a little more easier, she kept them grounded and didn't play into their pity parties.

It was a year ago when they fell into bed with each other and though a small part of him wondered if Sammy would be pissed by the new development, he was surprised when he just rolled his eyes, declared it was about time and talked to Chloe like she wasn't just wearing one of Dean's old t-shirts.

For all the crap life sent their way, they had their acts together. They worked and they found those rare moments where they could just act like this was normal.

"Dean" her voice cut through him and he glanced from her to his brother only to raise an eyebrow at their faces.

"Where you go" he could hear the worry in his brother voice and it cut him deep knowing that his brother ever had to worry about that.

"Just chillin'" he offered before tossing the gun rag to one side, he stood and stretched not seeing the roll of eyes from Chloe who powered down her laptop and put it to one side. Nudging Sam's foot, Dean smirked before slumping down beside Chloe and gathering her up in his arms.

"Want to watch a movie" she added the slap to his chest, because even though she didn't see his suggestive expression she knew he was sending her one.

"No chick flicks; car chases and explosions" he ordered and grinned when she nodded in agreement. Sam even turned his laptop off and stretched out on his bed grabbing the remote. After a few minutes they found a movie that wouldn't have Dean bitching and settled in to watch it.

These moments of just chilling were rare; but as Dean held his girlfriend tightly to his chest, listening to his brother complain about a stunt and Chloe pointing out something wrong within the movie, he knew these moments were to be cherished.

Because they were moments where they were a normal family.

The End

_Next: Puck/Rachel- Stars_


End file.
